


You're my Special Mimikyu

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Pokemon One-Shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Cute Ending, Disguise, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Male Protagonist, Mimikyu!Reader, Pokemon Battle, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: You are a lonely Mimikyu who would get picked on by Pokemon and Trainers alike. But one day, a boy takes you in and cares for you throughout his journey. Thankful for saving you from a skirmish, you stay with him and become loyal to him. No flaming please. (Sun X Mimikyu!Reader)





	You're my Special Mimikyu

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: This may contain Pokemon X Human shipping, so if you are not a fan of this, do not read or flame about it. Nonetheless, enjoy!
> 
> Sun is the default male Trainer's name.

"Pikachu wannabe!"  
"Disgusting copycat!"  
"No one loves you!"  
"I don't want an ugly Pokemon like you in my team..."

As a Mimikyu, these are the kind of insults you would receive from Pokemon and Trainers everyday. All because that by disguising yourself as a Pikachu, everyone's #1 Pokemon, you would make a friend who would love and care for you. But no one would take you in no matter how much you want them to.

However, all of that was going to change one day.

You are looking at the pretty sunset from the abandoned Thrifty Megamart when you suddenly got a surprising attack from a Shadow Ball that eventually hit you from behind. You faceplant the ground and look from behind to see a Gastly, two Golbats, and a Gengar cackling at you. You begin to feel hot tears falling down from your eyes as you got up and fix your Pikachu disguise.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mopey Pikachu wannabe," Gengar said.  
"What do you want?!" you yelled as you backed away a little in fear.

Gengar powers up a Shadow Ball and fires it at you. You quickly dodge the incoming impact, but you were not so lucky once Gastly attacks you by using Shadow Sneak. The two Golbats use Gust to blow you away and they were able to ruin your disguise. When you got up and fix your disguise, you look at the bullies with charged up attacks, which made you feel scared for your life. They were about to fire them at you, until a white crystal beam was suddenly shot at one Golbat and then another one hits his twin, knocking them out.

You turn to your left to see who is your savior. The person is a boy with black hair with a black baseball cap on his head and black eyes. He has a shirt with blue and white stripes, black-orange ribbed capri pants, and blue shoes. There is an Alolan Vulpix by his side and she is glaring at your bullies.

"Alright, Crystal, use Extrasensory on that Gengar!" he command.

Crystal, his Alolan Vulpix, obeys her master by using a strong Extrasensory to knock out Gengar. Once Gengar has been defeated, the boy commands his Vulpix to fire Aurora Beam at Gastly, to which she obeys and did what she is told to do. Once your bullies were finished and knocked out, the boy pulls out a Luxury Ball and look at Crystal.

"Thanks, Crystal. Return," he said and returns his Pokemon back into the Luxury Ball.

Once he puts the Luxury Ball in his pocket, he pulls out a Hyper Potion from his bag and begins to walk towards you.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

You just stare at the boy with tears falling from your eyes and shake 'no' to his question. He begins to spray the medicine over your wounds and heal them from the fight. Once he was finished mending your injuries, the boy then made a curious face and turns to at a floating Pokedex next to him.

"Hey Rotom, who's that Pokemon?" Rotom, the floating Pokedex, begins to scan you and went back to the boy when finished.

_"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon."_

You sniff a little and begin to turn around, sadly walking back into the darkness of the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. You know that he was never going to accept you with that information. Before you can, the boy suddenly scoops you up in his arms and pats you Pikachu 'head' softly.

"Hey Mimikyu, do you want to come with me?"

You suddenly begin perk up and happily accepts his offer. Then, the boy smiles at you accepting him as he puts you down on the ground and begins to search through his bag for a Poke Ball. You begin to peek into the boy's bag and your eyes took an interest at a certain cute-looking Poke Ball. The boy seems to notice your interest and pulls out that certain ball...which is a Love Ball.

"This one? A Love Ball?" he asked.

You happily nod at his questions and push the button with your shadow hand, much to the boy's surprise. The Love Ball begins to absorb you into the ball with pink hearts as an added effect and closes itself once you were inside. The boy grabs the ball and look at it as the Love Ball shakes itself three times and gives off a click, signaling him that you were caught successfully by the boy.

"Alright! I caught a Mimikyu!" the boy said in a cheerful way.

He calls you out from your Love Ball and begin to hug you, in which you begin to snuggle him in return.

"How about I give you a nickname? Let's see...how about (y/n)?"

(Y/n)...that was the most adorable name that he suggested to you.

You nod in agreement and snuggle up against him even more.

"Okay! (Y/n), it's nice to meet you. My name is Sun and you'll be traveling with us from now on."

You nod and Sun decides to keep you out of your Love Ball for the time being. He scoops you up in his arms and began to run to Tapu Village with you in his arms happily. As you and Sun arrived at Tapu Village, some of the people began to sneer at you.

"Why did he catch an ugly copycat like that?"  
"Maybe he wanted to fill up his Pokedex?"  
"There is no way he can keep that this in his party!"  
"He should have caught a Pikachu instead of that horrible excuse of a Pokemon..."

You start to tear up a little about their cruel statements, but Sun keeps you close to him.

"Don't worry, (y/n). I'll keep you safe from anyone who try to hurt you," he vows.

As he walks through Tapu Village for the Aether House on Route 15, a Beauty trainer walks up to Sun and looks at you two. You don't know why, but when she inspects you closely, she made a sneer look on her face.

"Kid, why do you have an ugly Pikachu clone with you?"  
"Hey! (Y/n) is not an ugly Mimikyu!"  
"It's so weak."  
"(Y/n) is not weak and you don't even know how strong he/she is!"  
"Well, an ugly Pokemon like that should not be with you! It's just a filthy clone that can't even fight it's hardest!"

You were about to cry again until Sun hugs you closer to him. When you look at Sun directly in his eyes, the only thing you see in his eyes are fury. You realize that the Beauty trainer's insult had eventually set the male Pokemon Trainer off.

"What was that you just said?!" Sun yelled.  
"Did I hit a nerve there? How about we settle this in a battle?"

The Beauty trainer pulls out her Great Ball and summons a Tsareena in the battle. Wanting to get back at her, you suddenly jump out of Sun's arms and enter the battle yourself with determination. **(Undertale!)**

"Do you want to battle her, (y/n)?"

Sun asked with a look of confusion on his face. You look back at Sun and nod in agreement. Then Sun made a confident look with a smile on his face.

"Alright. It's also your first Pokemon battle, so let's go!"

You turn towards the Beauty's Tsareena and begin to glare at her, the Tsareena doing the same to you.

"Alright Tsareena, use Razor Leaf!" Tsareena unleashes floating leaves with sharp edges and launched the attack at you.

"(Y/n), dodge it and use Feint Attack!"

You obey your master's command and immediately strike Tsareena with your Feint Attack. The Grass-type Pokemon was able to get hit by the unavoidable attack, but she is able to eventually stand up straight and brush it off.

"Tsk, how annoying! Tsareena, use Trop Kick!"

Tsareena kicks you with her powerful Trop Kick, knocking you down to the ground. You begin to stand up straight and look at Tsareena. You didn't take any damage, but the Trop Kick had busted your disguise as a result. The Pikachu 'head' fell to the side, dropping your guard.

"That was (y/n)'s Disguise ability," Sun said.  
"It may not have taken damage, but I still got tricks up my sleeve! Tsareena, use Acrobatics!"

Tsareena obeys her mistress' command and immediately attacks you with Acrobatics, making you faceplant the ground as a result. When you got up, you begin to feel anger rising up.

"(Y/n), use Mimic and attack Tsareena!"

You obey his command and use your Mimic move to copy the Tsareena's Acrobatics. Once you successfully did, you finally unleash Acrobatics on Tsareena, causing the Grass-type Pokemon to successfully get hit from the super effective hit.

"Why you little--"  
"Finish it off with Shadow Sneak, (y/n)!"

You obey his command and finish off the Tsareena with a quick Shadow Sneak, making the Grass-type Pokemon to faint, a sign showing that she is unable to battle.

"Ack! Tsareena, return!" the Beauty said as she calls her fainted Pokemon back into her Great Ball.  
"You did it, (y/n)!" Sun cheered happily as he scoops you up in his arms.

Once the Beauty gives Sun the prize money **(and doubling it with an Amulet Coin XD)** , she stomps away from you two with fury. Sun returns you back into your Love Ball and took your to the nearest Pokemon Center Cafe to heal you up.

* * *

You were able to get along with Sun and his Pokemon quite well. Although there were other Trainers and some Pokemon who would bully you, Sun and his Pokemon would defend you from harm. However, Sun was the one who cared for you the most whenever you get hurt from battle.

Sun's Pokemon party consists of you, Link the Decidueye, Lucia the Lumineon, Crystal the Alolan Ninetails **(Sun's Vulpix evolved during the Po Town incident)** , Incendio the Flareon, and Hydra the Deino. Link was a fatherly figure and would always keep you safe while Crystal was a motherly figure and would do the same as Link. Lucia would sometimes cheer you up whenever you feel down. Incendio was the energetic one in Sun's party and he would always want to play games with you, much to your happiness. Deino was a really shy Pokemon, but he enjoyed your company, along with Sun.

While Sun is getting his sleeping bag ready on Ula'ula Island, he looks at you playing with his other Pokemon and smiles. Once playtime was over, he calls his Pokemon back into their respectful Poke Balls **(Decidueye and Flareon in regular Poke Balls, Deino in a Heal Ball, Lumineon in a Dive Ball, Ninetails in a Luxury Ball)** except you. You begin to get curious about why he didn't call you back into your Love Ball.

"I've been wondering something for a long time, (y/n)."

You tilted your 'head' and made a confused sound.

"Why would you disguise yourself as a Pikachu? Why do you wear a disguise?"

About that...you just look down and made a sad sniff.

"I'm just curious about it. What are you hiding? Do you mind if I look?"

You suddenly jump and quickly begin to back away. You know the fact that many people should never look under a Mimikyu's disguise, but some people would and eventually end up receiving a mysterious illness as a result. To add a small fact about this, only a small amount of people had died from the shock of seeing a Mimikyu's true form.

"It's only one peek. It won't hurt."

You still decline about it and back away a little even more, but Sun's curiosity got the best of him. He slowly lifts up your Pikachu disguise and begin to look underneath, much to your shock. Not only did his eyes widen upon seeing your true form, so did yours. Suddenly, Sun's eyes became emotionless and he immediately collapses on the ground, making you enter in a state of panic. You quickly fix your disguise and begin to search for something in his bag that could help the situation get better and you did: a Ride Pager.

* * *

Eventually, Sun starts to open his eyes slowly and the first thing he see in his vision is you looking down at him. However, you are not wearing your usual Pikachu disguise; instead you are wearing a different disguise that resembles Sun himself.

"(Y/n)?" Sun moaned as he woke up.

As Sun begins to sit up straight, he takes a look around his surroundings and notices that he isn't outdoors anymore. He is currently inside a room within the Pokemon Center. Then he looks at you and notices your new disguise.

"Did you make a different disguise?"

You nod to him and look down in a sad way.

_Flashback:_

_The story on how and why you are wearing a different disguise: As Sun remained unconscious, he was taken into the room to get the needed treatment while you begin to follow behind._

_During your time in the room, you look into his bag and found a crafting kit inside. You pull out the kit and see a clean, white rag on a table. You grab the white rag from the table and begin to craft your new disguise by using the materials from the kit. When you finished your new disguise **(at the same time Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff left the room once treatment was finished)** , you begin to take off your Pikachu disguise and put on the new Sun disguise. After you put on the disguise, you begin to fold up your Pikachu disguise and put the old disguise in Sun's bag._

_Flashback ends_

You feel tears beginning to well up in your eyes and you eventually start to cry. You are crying because you were worried about Sun and you thought that he would never get better. After all, he did care for you the most and you are loyal to him ever since the day he saved you. Suddenly, you begin to feel a pair of warm arms scoop you up and embrace you. This made you stop crying and look at Sun, who also has tears in his eyes. Noticing this, you begin to use your shadow hand to dry his eyes.

"Don't cry, (y/n). It's my fault that I got careless and looked under your disguise," Sun said.

Sun begin to wipe the remaining tears away from your eyes and makes a heartwarming smile to you.

"I don't care what others think about you. If they say that you're ugly, then I don't agree with them. You're my special Mimikyu, (y/n), and I'm glad to have you with me."

You begin to feel really happy because he really care for you and that he was going to be with you no matter what situation they'll eventually come across. You start to snuggle with him very happily with Sun embracing you in return. When Sun got better, he is eventually release from the Pokemon Center and starts to continue his journey with you by his side.

**_(Extended Ending)_ **

Sun eventually becomes the first and new Champion of Alola and when he shows you and his other Pokemon to the other people, some of them, most of them are children, made a happy face at you, others just...sneer at you.

"Why would he have a Mimikyu anyway?" another boy asked.

Hearing this, Sun scoops you up in his arms and looks at everyone with a little bit of anger on his face.

"If anyone dislikes anything about my Mimikyu, then you're gonna have to deal with me about it first!" Sun declares to everyone. You immediately jump and look at Sun, who gives you a happy wink at you. You wink at him in return and snuggle with him.

Finally, you feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: The first time I saw Mimikyu, I fell in love with it. When I learned more about it, I honestly felt sorry for it. I caught a Mimikyu in my Pokemon: Moon and added her in my party (because Mimikyu was a female when I caught her). Anyways, if you like it, vote and review about it. See ya in the next one-shot.
> 
> Tsubasa~ ♡


End file.
